


sleeping beauty

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Really vague spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would the princess wake up this time with the magical kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping beauty

_Beep. Beep._

The monitor slowly rises peaks, the machine creating a quiet, mechanic beep with every peak.

You sit next to his bed, your hand over his. It's cold, so cold.  
You swear that the machine is lying.  _Stop making that noise, he's not even awake. I don't want false hope._  
You can barely tell if he's breathing.

"Don't do this to me."

You eye the room, looking at the white ceiling, the white floors, the white bed. The only things that stood out were a stack of children's fairytales and a daisy sitting in a small glass vase.  
You read those books as he slept, hoping that he might be able to hear and appreciate them. It was a little pointless, but you felt like you were doing something, at the very least.

The book on the top is Sleeping Beauty - probably your favourite out of the entire stack. The prince kisses the princess and she wakes up from her near eternal slumber, to find the man of her dreams.  _It's quite a lovely story,_ you think. Waking up from a kiss.  
You lean over the bed, staring down at his pale face.  _Would the princess wake up this time with the magical kiss?_

You press your lips softly against his. They're cold and chapped, pressing awkwardly against yours. You finish the kiss, but nothing happens.

_It'd be great if fairytales became reality._


End file.
